The present invention relates to a weld stud for use with a press fitted cap and more specifically to a stud having one end portion which is welded to a base and a second end portion which is engaged by the cap.
A known apparatus for installing insulation on a metal ceiling or wall of a ship includes a stud. The known stud has a relatively large diameter base which is welded to the ceiling or wall of the ship. A generally cylindrical pin extends axially outward from the base and is engaged by a cap to hold the insulation in place. The pin has a smaller diameter than the base.
When this known stud is used to install insulation on a wall or ceiling of a ship, care must be taken to be certain that the base end of the stud is welded to the ceiling or wall of the ship. This means that the stud must be properly oriented when it is positioned in a stud welding gun or similar device. In addition, the large diameter base makes loading of the stud in a magazine of the stud welding gun for automatic feeding difficult since a stack of the studs in the magazine will tend to assume a curved configuration in a direction toward the relatively small diameter unwelded ends of the studs. Thus, the large diameter base ends of the studs will be disposed on the outside of the curve and the small diameter pin ends of the studs will be disposed in engagement with each other on the inside of the curve as shown in FIG. 5.